


Burning Embers

by Kerantli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s, F/F, Femdom, Femslash, Oneshot, Pyromania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerantli/pseuds/Kerantli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The burning ember in the fireplace of Ravenclaws common room caught her attention. She both loved and hated when the summer months turned cold. You see, Luna Lovegood had a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Embers

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in 2012, and it is posted on two other fiction sites.

The burning ember in the fireplace of Ravenclaws common room caught her attention. She both loved and hated when the summer months turned cold. You see, Luna Lovegood had a secret. A big secret.

She had Pyrophilia.

She couldn't say when it developed, or how, or even why. She just knew she happened to be turned on by the way the flames flickered and licked at the logs on the heath. Luna also couldn't help but wonder how the flames would feel on her delicate flesh. She had researched her particular liking, even finding out that she wasn't the only one. However, it was something that could only be mentioned if she trusted her partner fully.

Luna was always the last person to leave the common room, always careful to be quiet as her hands traveled down her body, imitating the dying flames.

One day she hadn't been quite so careful as she usually was. It had been bitterly cold in the castle, and Luna had slipped away just after dinner. She let her feet take her where they wanted to go, soon finding herself outside the Room of Requirement. Passing by the spot on the wall where the door materialised, she thought of a room where her fantasies would come true. Luna smiled to herself as she opened the door, taking in the room. On one side of her stood a large four poster bed, restraints dangling from each corner. The other side was dominated by a large fireplace, surrounded by beanbags and a settee that could easily fit two sleeping bodies.

The fire was already lit, casting a warm glow over the room and beckoning Luna closer. She hadn't noticed the second person enter the room after her, her gaze was fixed on the dancing flames in the heath. She settled on the settee, pulling her legs under her and loosening the buttons on her robes.

\---

Hermione had been watching Luna from afar for a while, excusing herself when the blonde haired girl had left the Grand Hall. Harry and Ron hadn't even cast glances her way as she hurried down the rows of tables and out into the corridors. She pulled out Harry's invisibility cloak and Marauders map, watching as Luna made her way to the 7th floor of the castle. Hermione followed close behind, careful not to alert the airy blonde of her presence. Hermione might not have been worried, as Luna really did look to be in her own little world.

So, there Hermione stood, next to the door and watching as the blondes fingers made quick work of her school uniform. Hermione squeaked as Luna stretched, her eyes drinking in the form of the girl on the settee. Luna span around, hearing the squeak and trying to gauge where it had come from. Hermione held her breath, temporarily forgetting that the younger girl couldn't see her. Hermione's eyes were now locked on Luna's chest, trapped in the confines of a dusky pink lace bra. Luna pulled the pencil out of her hair, letting her blonde locks fall over her chest and turned back to the fire, looking decidedly disappointed no one had been there.

Luna slid from the settee, crawling over to the fire and reaching a hand out as if to touch the bright matter. She rested on her knees, the hand not reaching towards the fire sliding over her covered crotch.

Hermione bit her lip to stop a gasp from escaping, her own hands finding a gap in her robes and teasing the inside of her thighs. Hermione couldn't take her eyes off the blonde and what she was doing. She wished she could reveal herself, but she was worried about scaring the younger girl off.

Luna withdrew her hand just before it touched the blaze, slipping her warmed hand into the left cup of her bra and caressing her nipple. The moan Luna let out was enough to break Hermione's resolve, the older girl dropped the cloak to the floor and moved to where the blonde knelt. Luna jumped as hands encircled her waist and pulled her back, snapped out of her trance.

"Hermione! Wha- what are you doing here?" Luna span on the spot, her eyes looking larger than usual.

Hermione lightly nibbled on Luna's neck, "I followed you. Really think you couldn't be found?"

Luna shook her head slightly, then dropped it to the side as the brunette continued her assault. She moaned, hearing it bounce off the walls back to her.

"How long did you think you would be able to hide this particular kink from me?" Hermione hissed in Luna's ear, her left hand snaking around to the blondes back and tangling into the loose hair, pulling her head back. Luna shook against the tight hold, another breathy moan tripping from her parted lips, unable to speak.

"So, the thought of fire sets you off, does it? Flames flicking at your pale flesh, sending it red," Hermione continued, her right hands fingers dancing over Luna's abdomen. Luna shuddered, her hands reaching down to grip her thighs. Hermione tugged on the blondes hair again, causing her to cry out.

"Just imagine, tied to the bed over in the corner, completely at my mercy," Hermione let go of Luna's hair, pinning the younger girls hands behind her back. "Bad girls don't deserve to touch themselves. Specially ones that disappear without telling their Mistress where they are going."

Luna squeaked, trying not very convincingly to get away from the older girl, tears starting to leak from her eyes. Hermione smirked, tightening her grip on Luna's wrists, "Oh, the pretty slut can cry. Wonder just how much can she stand."

Luna made a noise in her throat, a mixture of a gasp and a choke. Hermione spun her around, seeing the shining drops of tears on Luna's face and smirking more.

"You are very pretty when you cry, Slut. I should make you cry more often," Hermione glanced at the bed, a plan forming in her mind. "You, my pretty slut, will do exactly what I say, or your secret comes out."

The blonde gasped, looking at the curly haired brunette in horror, more tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Hermione would never betray her trust like that, but Luna wasn't about to test the threat. She nodded in acceptance, not trusting her voice and feeling wetter by the second as Hermione continued to call her a freak. If it had been anyone else, Luna would have ignored them and walked away. Something about the older girl stopped her.

"Stand, strip and hands behind your back. I'm not finished with you yet," Hermione demanded, getting to her feet and towering over Luna. The blonde girl did as she was asked, shuddering when she felt her own wetness sliding down her leg. Fresh embarrassed tears sprung to her eyes, noticing Hermione was staring at the apex of her legs.

"Very nice, a body like yours should not be hidden under those robes. You should be naked even during school time," Hermione stalked around Luna, swatting her on the ass. Luna squeaked, resisting the urge to protect the area that had been spanked. "Well done. You might get through this after all."

Hermione tangled her hand into Luna's hair, half dragging the younger girl to the bed. Luna whimpered as more tears sprang to her eyes, feeling Hermione swipe her fingers over her cheek.

"On the bed," Hermione told her, her breathing slightly accelerated from the vision of tears sliding down Luna's face. Luna nodded, climbing on the bed and squealing as the restraints shot to life and wrapped around her. Pulling her straight on the bed and spreading her limbs, the restraints went back to the positions they had started in, Luna's body safely encased in them. Hermione moved to straddle Luna's hips, conjuring up a small blue flame.

Luna took in a sharp breath, knowing exactly what Hermione was about to do. The feel of the heat form the blue fire was enough to befuddle Luna, gasps and moans escaping her lips as the flame passed up and down her body, tears of pain and pleasure leaking from her eyes. Hermione smirked, placing a knee between Luna's legs and rubbing fast.

\---

Both girls never mentioned the incident in the Room of Requirement, but they had gone back plenty of times to repeat the experience. Hermione kept true to her word, and hadn't told a soul. Somewhere along the line, the girls had grown to love each other, and had married after Hogwarts. It had been a small ceremony, and all Luna could remember about the wedding night was that she had blacked out in the early morning after Hermione had pushed her to and over her limits over and over.


End file.
